When The Phone Rings
by tripthelight-x
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Woohoo! MarthaDoctor friendship. Oneshot. Set after TLOTTL and before season 4. She told him she would ring...and she did. R&R please!


**A/N: Arrggghhh!!! My first attempt at a fanfic! It is set after Voyage of the Damned probably, but as we haven't seen it it may turn out not to fit! But oh well. I had fun writing it! At the minute it's set after TTLOTL and somewhere before s4!  
Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally.**

When The Phone Rings 

The first time she rang him, it was important to the world.

"Come home," she'd said, "we need you."

He came running.

They had fought the aliens together, saved the planet once again.

Then went home for a cup of tea.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She faltered before nodding and replying, "Sure."

"Well ring me when you need me!" he said, while smothering her in a hug.

"I will!" she had told him, as he stepped into his blue box. She watched it disappear from her kitchen before repeating, "I will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time she rang him, he didn't pick up.

"Hello! It's me…"she had told the answer machine,"Martha, I mean. In case you've got lots of ladies phoning you!" the joke didn't quite reach her voice, "Don't worry it's nothing life threatening. I just missed you. Wondered what you were up to. Should've known you'd be out probably saving a planet somewhere! Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now, it'll be costing me a bomb! Hopefully speak to you soon! Bye!"

He had listened to the message after coming back from, as Martha had correctly guessed, saving a planet. He had been upset he'd missed her call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time she rang him, he answered.

"Everything ok Martha?" he'd asked.

"Fine, yeah!" she answered, "Just wondered whether you wanted a cuppa?" she had felt stupid for ringing now; he probably had much more important things to do.

"I'll be right there!" he told her, shortly before a familiar whooshing filled her ears, and the grinning face of the Doctor stepped out of the recently materialised TARDIS.

They sat chatting on her sofa for hours, about medical exams, battling aliens; all the usual.

Eventually, the Doctor got back into his ship, after giving Martha a bone crushing hug and telling her to "ring whenever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth time she rang him, it was to celebrate.

"I passed!" she cried, launching herself onto him, before he'd had chance to shut the TARDIS door. " I'm as good as you! I'm a Doctor too!" she had exclaimed.

He had hugged her and told her how pleased he was, neither of them had stopped grinning at each other all night, while her family kept filling up their glasses.

"Doctor?" she had slurred,

"Yes, doctor?" he replied,

"You know what?" She giggled,

"What?"

"I love you." she innocently admitted before conking out on his shoulder.

"Quite right too!" he smiled at a sleeping Martha Jones, before succumbing to sleep himself.

They had woken up on the sofa together, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist. Someone had thrown a blanket over them.

"Hello." he grinned, and Martha, after realising where she was, grinned back, "Hello.".

They had stayed like that for hours, Martha nursing her sore head.

She sat up suddenly, ignore the blinding pain that shot across her eyes, causing the Doctor to start, "What?" he had asked,

"Oh God!" she breathed,

"What?" he repeated,

"Last night! Oh God! I remember! I said…I said…" Martha blushed desperately.

The Doctor just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fifth time she rang him, she had been in pieces.

He, once again, came running.

He stepped straight out of the TARDIS, and she stepped straight into his arms.

He rested one hand on her shaking head, and one round her back to support her, as he had been sure the gut-wrenching sobs coming from her would soon render her incapable to stand.

"Shhh…" he soothed, "What happened?"

"I…I… I dreamt we were back on the ship. And he killed you. I had to make sure! I had too!"

"I'm ok! I'm alive look!" he pulled her back to look him in the eye. "Alive and well!"

"Silly…it was silly…" she sobbed, launching herself back into his arms, still shaking.

"Not silly, not silly at all." he had whispered.

He had taken her back to her bed and tucked her in, she had calmed down but sobs still pulled at her body occasionally. He laid on top on the duvet beside her, propped up on his elbow, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, he had left a note on the pillow,  
Martha Jones,  
Sorry I had to leave before you woke up, universe calling as usual!  
Ring me when you need me!  
Love, the Doctor xxx

She had been upset he had left, but smiled at the note. She knew she wasn't as important to him as he was to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sixth time, he had rang her.

"Only me!" his familiar voice had said over the receiver, "Stick the kettle on, I'm on my way!"

She had just managed "Ok!" before the sound of the universe filled her flat once again.

He stepped out and hugged her.

"So, what brings you here?" she had asked,

"Well, Earth is the only place to get a decent cuppa…" she glared at him, "and I missed you!"

"Always welcome here!" she had smiled.

They had chatted for hours, one cup of tea turned into seven and it was only as Martha filled up the kettle for the eighth time that she heard the answer phone click on, "Martha! I know your in! Pick up the phone! Or at least turn the telly on. BBC1. Ok, well then. Ring me later. Bye!" her mum's voice cut off.

"Doctor!" she hollered, "switch the telly on one!"

"Right-o," he answered, before adding moments later, "Blimey! Martha, look at this!"

She ran into the room to see a spaceship hovering over the Houses of Parliament.He looked at her, she looked at him. They both grinned. The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and his jacket and they ran out of the door.

They arrived back at Martha's six hours later, laughing about the days events.

"Did you see that aliens face when you waved a banana at him?"Martha laughed, clutching her ribs.

"Oh, that was funny." The Doctor wheezed. "He thought it was a gun or something! They shoot! They shoot!" his impersonation of the alien they had encountered caused Martha to break out into another fit of giggles.

"Well I suppose it's off then." The Doctor sighed, "Unless…you want to come again?"

Martha looked the blue police box up and down, and then did the same to the man in front of her.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Ok."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?? Please review! Much appreciated! Laura xxxx


End file.
